Glowing Mushroom
Basic information Glowing Mushrooms are consumables with healing power and a crafting ingredient that can be found in the shape of solid blocks (looking like they were embedded in Siltstone) on the Stalactite layer and can also be obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from Mirus. These mushrooms are the rarest of the three mushroom types in Creativerse, but can be grown by players from Glowing Mushroom Spores, which will provide a rich harvest. If you grow Glowing Mushrooms, they are not so rare any longer compared to the other 2 types of Mushrooms (Red Mushrooms and Brown Mushrooms). The blocks of Glowing Mushrooms on the Stalactite layer are part of the template Worlds (currently 4) that each newly created Creativerse player game world is a random copy of. They can be mined with at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better Power Cell equipped. 1 mined Glowing Mushroom block will turn into 1 Glowing Mushroom (icon) in your quickbar or inventory/bag, no Siltstone will additionally be obtained, and the Glowing Mushroom cannot be placed as a block anymore. Rarely, one (batch of) Glowing Mushroom Spores will be obtained as an additional harvest when mining Glowing Mushroom blocks. Glowing Mushrooms do not spawn/grow by themselves after world "creation" and will not "regrow" (different to Red Mushrooms that can regrow in limited amounts in areas/on chunks where all originally existent Red Mushrooms have been removed). The natural glow of Glowing Mushrooms will not hinder any Creatures nor randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning in its proximity under otherwise fitting conditions. Since update R59 on January 31st 2019, Glowing Mushrooms can be processed into Glowing Mushroom Spores 1:1 in a Processor. One patch of Spores can be planted in order to grow into a Glowing Mushrooms for decoration purposes or for illumination that will not prevent spawns in its surrounding. When harvesting them, 6-10 Glowing Mushrooms will be received and rather often 1 additional batch of Glowing Mushroom Spores on top of that since update R60 on February 7th 2019. How to obtain Glowing Mushrooms can be mined with at least an Obsidian Mining Cell (or any stronger Power Cell) from the Stalactite layer where they can be found embedded in Siltstone-like rocks all over this underground layer. The blue mushrooms protrude from the block on the top side and at all four sides, giving off a faint blue glow that softly illuminates their direct surrounding. This makes them well visible in the walls and floors of caves on the Stalactite layer, even if emerged in lakes of Mineral Water. However, the underside of a Glowing Mushroom block looks exactly like a block of Siltstone and doesn't glow at all. Each mined block will provide you with only one unit of Glowing Mushrooms each, but no additional Siltstone, just like Brown Mushrooms will not provide you with any of the Dirt that they seem to be embedded in. There is now way to collect the whole block of mushrooms together with their Siltstone "shell", and you cannot craft such a block. As said, it's possible that one batch of Glowing Mushroom Spores will be obtained together with the Glowing Mushrooms when harvested in the wild, however rather rarely. Glowing Mushrooms (not in the shape of blocks) can also be obtained as random drops or pet-harvest from common Mirus. How to use Glowing Mushrooms can be consumed either from your quickbar (drag it there with the mouse-cursor by holding left-click from your inventory if needed) with right-click, or by dragging them with the mouse-cursor by holding left-click from the inventory over the character's model in the equipment-window on the right side. Glowing Mushrooms - like other Mushrooms - will heal 250-300 health points (usually 272 of the 1000 maximal health that player characters can have) after ca. 15 seconds, which is indicated by a heart-symbol on the left side of the screen and can be confirmed by watching the red bar for health points right above the quickbar. Each second, ca. 17 health points are regenerated. Cooldown: once a Glowing Mushroom was consumed and the healing-effect starts, you cannot immediately consume another glowing mushroom, but you will have to wait until the first one has finished its healing effect - 15 seconds as mentioned. However, you can consume other Mushrooms (Brown Mushrooms, Red Mushrooms), also different Potions and/or Food types while the healing-effect of the consumed Glowing Mushroom is still ongoing. You can also use the healing effects of Mineral Water and/or Healing Beacons while being healed by a glowing mushroom at the same time. Glowing Mushrooms cannot be placed into the game world, instead they will be eaten by the player character if used with right-click from a quickslot. On the other hand, Glowing Mushrooms, like all mushrooms in Creativerse, can be placed on/in display containers, like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Frozen Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Hidden Temple Altars, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots and the like. Once put on display, they cannot be rotated, but instead many display containers can be rotated even with items "inside". Also, if you grow Glowing Mushrooms from Spores (only in suitable biomes), you can remove the soil under them and such indirectly "place" them into the game world. Glowing Mushrooms are a required crafting ingredient for Iron Mining Cells with no alternative options. Several more crafting recipes will accept Mushrooms of any kind as an ingredient, indicated by blue arrows on the Mushroom icon in the crafting recipe. You can click on these icons to choose the type of Mushrooms that you want to use for the crafting recipe. Please note that the crafted items will neither look any different nor will they have any different effects or properties no matter which ingredients you have selected to craft them. Examples for crafting recipes that will accept Glowing Mushrooms as optional ingredients would be Basic Health Potions, Advanced Health Potions, Speed Potions, Golden Potions, Stone Mining Cells, Obsidian Mining Cells and Taming Collars. Moreover, Glowing Mushrooms are also an optional cooking ingredient that can be used in a Cooking Station to cook a large range of Food that will provide different buffs for player characters when consumed, but can also be fed to Pets. Mushrooms of all types can be used for cooking Food like common Soup, Tar Soup, Bog Broth, Wholesome Soup, Blazing Soup, Corrupted Soup, Mushroom Sandwiches, Wholesome Sandwiches, Tar Sandwiches, Bog Sandwiches, Blazing Sandwiches, Corrupted Sandwiches, common Pie, Mushroom Pot Pie, Wholesome Pie, Blazing Pie and Corrupted Pie. Planting Mushroom Spores Glowing Mushrooms can be processed to Glowing Mushroom Spores 1:1 in a Processor since update R59 on January 31st 2019. This does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked. Glowing Mushroom Spores can also be obtained as a rare extra harvest when collecting blocks of Glowing Mushrooms. Glowing Mushroom Spores can be planted by being placed on blocks of Dirt, green Grass, Mud or tilled land (created from the aforementioned natural 3 types of natural blocks with a Plow). If these Spores are planted in a suitable environment with a unit of Water or other liquid adjacent to the block they are placed on, they will grow into special looking and brightly glowing player-grown Glowing Mushrooms after 10 minutes (real time). The Spores will stay fallow under unsuitable conditions. Very cold biomes (like Taigas or snow-covered Tundras), very high altitudes (like the top of snow-covered Mountains over 150 blocks) and very hot biomes (like the Lava layer) are unsuitable to grow Mushrooms. Like Crops and Queen Bees, Mushrooms do not need any light in order to grow from Spores. All types of Mushrooms can even be grown from Spores under water or emerged in any other liquid. Glowing Mushrooms can be planted in Caves underground if you wish to illuminate the area without preventing Creatures and randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning. If fertilized with Pigsy Droppings, Glowing Mushrooms will immediately grow from the Spores. Fallow Mushroom Spores cannot be fertilized. Upon harvesting (which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped) 6-10 Glowing Mushroom can be obtained from the spot where 1 batch of Glowing Mushroom Spores was planted, no matter what type of soil, moisture or if fertilizer was used, since update R60 on February 7th 2019. You will additionally receive one batch of Glowing Mushroom Spores additionally to the harvest rather often. The other 2 types of Mushrooms (Red Mushrooms and Brown Mushrooms) cannot be multiplied this way by planting them, different to Crops (Wheat, Turnips, Horned Melons and Crisphead Lettuce). They can merely be planted for decoration purposes. Glowing Mushroom Spores can be captured with a Capture Block. Such, you can buy more of them as part of building kits for Blueprints, and quite cheap as well - either Blueprints that you have captured yourself, or Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Glowing Mushroom Spores. Building kits can be paid with ingame Coins that can be bought with real money via Steam Wallet in the Store. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Quests No Block Unturned * Badge: Explorer * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Finding Your Cool" * Objectives: ** discover blocks of Fossils (requires no Power Cell to be mined) by collecting them in Caves of the Fossil layer or by digging downwards yourself, or at recesses near rivers in Mountains, or by looting or pet-harvesting Warmworms or Dustevils ** discover Glowing Mushrooms on the Stalactite layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better to be mined) or by looting or pet-harvesting common blue-green Mirus ** discover blocks of Sulfur on the Lava layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better to be mined) deep underground ** discover blocks of Corrupted Leaves (requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell or better to be mined) either on the Corruption layer or corrupt any type of common leaves except for Elderwood Leaves and Ashenwood Leaves with Corrupt Bombs * Rewards: 10 Healing Beacons, 10 Corruption Resistance Potions, 10 Health Regeneration Potions and 2 Diamond Treasure Chests * Unlocks: Explorer Badge that grants reduction of Corruption damage Iron And Mine * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "A Stalactite Squeeze" * Objectives: ** collect 10 Glowing Mushrooms, for example by mining them from the Stalactite layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better) or by looting or pet-harvesting from common blue-green Mirus ** collect 10 Iron Ore, for example by extracting it from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer or finding it in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests or painstakingly loot or pet-harvest the rarely dropping Ore from Hot Feet and Warmworms ** craft an Iron Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Iron Bars, 2 Obsidian Slabs, 8 blocks of Saltrock from the Stalactite layer, 8 Glowing Mushrooms and 4 Seashells * Rewards: 20 Advanced Extractors, 10 Iron Bars and 10 Arctek Torches * Unlocks: quest "Who Turned Off The A/C?" Category:Consumables Category:Stalactite layer Category:Mushrooms Category:Growable